


moonstruck

by dianna44



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gentle Kissing, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianna44/pseuds/dianna44
Summary: moon·struck (adjective)unable to think or act normally, especially because of being in love.





	moonstruck

**Author's Note:**

> the results of me feeling sappy about victor and yuuri. saw some tumblr post that defined 'moonstruck' all dramatically and I happened to be listening to Taylor Swift's "You Are In Love" at the same time so... naturally, this happened in the span of three minutes or so.

“You’re my best friend, you know,” Victor suddenly whispers against the moonlight, and Yuuri glances over at him, his face illuminating his love. “I’ve never really had _best_ friends, but Yuuri… you’re mine. And I know we’re married and all, but you’re my _best friend_ above everything else.”

Yuuri smiles at him, delicately, in love, full of fondness and wonderment, and he reaches forward, placing his hand on Victor’s cheek.

“You’re my best friend too, Vitya. And I’ve never felt that way with anyone.”

The moon is large tonight, and it vaguely reminds Victor of the term _moonstruck_. In love. In wonderment. Unable to think normally. Yuuri Yuuri Yuuri Yuuri.

“I love you,” he whispers, taking Yuuri’s hand off his cheek and lacing their fingers together. “I love you.” He leans forward, and the moon is so bright, so loud, so everything good and passionate, and Yuuri blushes, but meets him halfway, always halfway, they’re so good together.

“We’re going to make it,” Victor says against Yuuri’s lips, and Yuuri bites Victor’s lower lip in response.

“Yeah,” he responds, and Victor leans into him more. Yuuri’s lips are an ocean. An ocean because Victor will never fully discover everything that comes with it, will never fully understand what it can do, but he loves it, adores it, feels at home when wrapped up in it anyway. Yuuri’s lips are what the world gave him in return for all the bad he’s had to suffer. It’s the good. It’s the good that Victor’s always sought, and finally found.

He pulls back, and Yuuri is blushing, but his gaze is focused, determined, like how he gets before a competition, like how he gets during board games, like how he was when they were getting married. Full of love, of course. Always and always full of such love.

“I’m never going to stop loving you,” promises Victor because Yuuri has to _know_. He has to _know_ this because he’s terrified that Yuuri can hate himself so much sometimes that he starts to believe otherwise. He’s afraid that Yuuri will one day leave him because he doesn’t think he’s good enough for Victor. He’s afraid that Yuuri will never see just how beautiful he is, both inside and out, and will never come to love himself the way Victor loves him.

And Yuuri looks back at him, smiling softly, but surely, and Victor sees that Yuuri loves him just as much. And it’s always been like that. It’s always going to be like that. Balance in terms of relationship. Balance in terms of talent. Balance in terms of communication and understanding and miscommunication and misunderstanding. Balance in terms of how well they live together, work together, sleep together, eat together. It’s balance, and when they love each other, it’s balance and balance but at the same time, they’re tipping the scale, they’re overflowing and nothing at all is able to fully stop them, to push them back, to tell them they can’t be in love and can’t do this or that.

They’re in love with each other, and it doesn’t matter what happened in the past and it doesn’t matter what happens in the future because they’re in love with each other _right now_ and what they’re living? What they’re living is the _right now_.

Yuuri leans forward this time, and his lips fit against Victor’s, and their love creates tsunamis, creates thunderstorms and earthquakes.

But their love doesn’t change a thing. It’s quiet, absolutely silent, it makes no movements, no motions to let anybody else know it’s there. It’s in the way they see each other, it’s in the way they touch each other, it’s in the way they absolutely _trust_ each other.

And there’s no point in not embracing it. There’s no point in pushing it away or trying to lessen it. It can’t happen, and Yuuri’s lips are so perfect against Victor’s, and Victor is simply _in love._

Love is not complicated. It’s the fears and insecurities that create complications. But it’s easy for them to let that go. It’s easy for them to let that go because love is not complicated. Love is them, and they exist in love. They’re in love, and right now, they’re always going to be in love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk comments are super nice xxxx


End file.
